¿Por qué tan solo?
by BloodyRubies
Summary: Iván mira la nieve a través del vidrio. La tristeza le consume en ese invierno pesado, frío...solitario. Afuera, tras esa enrejada visión, solo puede ver los árboles desnudos, la nieve gélida, pura y eterna caer, la nada perderse en ella misma detrás.


_**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia, su idea y todos sus peronajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz._

* * *

Iván mira la nieve a través del vidrio. La tristeza le consume en ese invierno pesado, frío...solitario. Sus dedos, abandonando la protección de sus cálidos guantes de cuero, rozan con suavidad el vidrio empañado de su casa, dejando con sus yemas un trazo gélido de contacto humano. Afuera, tras esa enrejada visión, solo puede ver los árboles desnudos, la nieve gélida, pura y eterna caer, la nada perderse en ella misma detrás. A sus espaldas, en el interior, el cálido fuego de la chimenea llena el ambiente de un mágico crepitar que puede percibir de muchas formas. Pero ninguna le da verdadero calor. En realidad, incluso ese contacto, incluso cuando no creía que hubiera nada más cálido que el fuego, este se le hacía completamente helado. Completamente falso.

Iván no puede sonreír. Su aliento se limita a cubrir las huellas que sus dedos hicieron, dejando todo rastro del invierno oculto bajo su cálido soplo. Para el no importa si el invierno no se ve. El lo siente, lo lleva en la sangre. Es algo que le ha roído la carne; se ha metido debajo de su piel y bien adentro en sus huesos. No hay nada que pueda hacer. El invierno y él son uno solo. Otro suspiro escapa de sus finos labios, curvados ahora en una expresión triste. Sus dedos se clavan sobre el vidrio, sintiendo una punzada de dolor a causa de su extrema temperatura. No importa...El dolor es otra de las cosas que jamás le ha abandonado y que no lo hará nunca. Siempre estará allí presente, en su pecho. Como el invierno. Distraídamente, dos dedos vuelven a deslizarse por el vidrio, abriendo paso al exterior una vez mas, dejando su frialdad entrar como si hubiera abierto las ventanas.

_...¿Por qué se alejan de mi? ¿Por qué no hay nadie al lado mío, ofreciéndome algo caliente de beber y sus cálidos brazos donde refugiarme?...Es que... ¿acaso doy miedo? ¿O soy muy frío?... ¿Acaso soy demasiado alto, o raro, o cerrado? N-no lo entiendo... ¿P-porque todos me alejan? ...¿Por qué no puedo sentir yo lo que ellos? ¿Por qué no puedo sentir que sonrío porque verdaderamente estoy feliz?... ¿Por qué...me odian tanto? ¿Es que acaso soy tan despreciable?... N-no quiero hacerme tantas preguntas. Me duele el pecho. Lo siento frío. ¿Es la nieve que también está llegando a congelarlo?...y si... ¿no puedo sentir más luego de eso?...No quiero...yo quiero poder tener su suerte. Quiero tener a alguien a mi lado... ¿por qué todos se apartan?_

Cuando puede reaccionar, nota que se está tomando el pecho con fuerza, como si le doliera otra vez. Y para que mentir, le duele. Le duele tener que ser el único que sufra de esa manera, el único al que dejan aparte. Le duele ser el estúpido que tiene que fingir sonrisas tontas, de no poder sentir nada en verdad. Y luego del profundo dolor, viene el odio.

Porque el los odia. No los puede soportar más. Odia sus sonrisas, odia su calidez, odia su esperanza, su fe...su felicidad...no puede tolerarla. No puede tolerar que el tenga que vivir confinado en una triste soledad y ellos compartan tantas cosas juntos, dejándolo de lado en su frío y solitario campo blanco. En su confinado y recóndito espacio en la tierra. En su odiada soledad.

Afuera, los copitos de nieve caen copiosamente sobre sus compañeros ya vencidos. Dentro, la envidia le carcome.

_Siento que ya no siento más. Que mis lágrimas se han congelado como la nieve que cae siempre. Siento que...duele mucho. O que dolía. Porque poco a poco ya no siento más... ¿acaso me estoy muriendo?...¿Me convertiré en alguien...sin vida? ...No quiero eso...tengo miedo...No es justo... ¿Por qué me apartan cuando yo solo quiero ser parte de su diversión? ¿Por que salen tan atemorizados al verme llegar, me tratan con sumo respeto y temen ofenderme? ...¿Es divertido dejarme solo?...¡¡Yo solo quiero un amigo!! Una mano a la que tomar...un cuerpo al que abrigar y con el que ser abrigado... ¿es que acaso no lo merezco?... ¿Por qué no me dejan estar junto a ellos?...Yo solo quiero...un amigo...que esté a mi lado..._

La soledad, sin embargo, es útil para algo, logra pensar. Porque entonces puede planificar todo su odio, darle un fin práctico. Encontrar que es lo que le dicta su cuerpo para acabar con ese dolor que le llena. Y poco a poco su soledad le confía la misma ruta, el sendero que ya conoce y ha transitado muchas veces.

_¿Por qué no me dejan tenerlo? Estoy dando lo mejor de mí pero no quieren verlo. Estoy tratando de ser abrigado y cálido...de ser bueno... ¿por qué se continúan alejando?... ¡No pueden juzgarme! Ni siquiera me dan una oportunidad de demostrarles que en verdad solo me gustaría tener alguien con quien reírme...con quien sonreír...con quien divertirme... ¡Es su culpa! ¡No la mía! ¡Es su culpa que no sepan verlo! ¡Es su culpa que yo no pueda ser feliz! ¡Porque son ellos los que no me dejan estar junto a ellos! ¡Son ellos los que me apartan con furia! ¡Son ellos los que no me dejan tener un amigo! ¡Son ellos los que...!...Son ellos los que...Son ellos los que me han quitado las ganas de reír...y los que me han hecho llorar... ¿por qué no me pueden aceptar?... ¿por qué no pueden entender que si soy bueno?...No quiero estar solo...no quiero...no...Es su culpa....solo su culpa... ¿por qué no pagan ellos por sus propios pecados? ¿Por qué debo ser yo el castigado siempre? No...Yo no quiero sufrir más por su culpa...es suya...yo quiero que les duela a ellos...para que vean que se siente...que te dejen solo...quiero que vean...si...quiero que vean...lo que es estar triste… yo…no voy a estar nunca más solo…_

…Si ellos no permiten que te unas...entonces únelos a ti a la fuerza. Porque Iván no puede tolerar la envidia, no puede ver sus ojos felices si los suyos no sonríen de la misma forma. Y eso no es posible que sea permitido. Lentamente la ira toma un tinte macabro, cínico. Al ruso no le desagrada. Le ayuda a pensar con claridad.

Las ramas crujen bajo la tempestad helada que ocurre afuera. El cielo ennegrece, mostrando una tormenta furiosa. Iván se sonríe con superioridad. La rabia le rodeaba. Le ayuda a odiarlos más. El camino sinuoso se le hacía cada vez más recto, los árboles que le cubrían el camino comenzaban a derribarse solos a medida que avanzaba. Ya sabe que quiere hacer...quiere destruirlos, ya sea por fuera, por dentro o de ambas formas. Porque si el no puede ser feliz, si no lo quieren incluir en su felicidad, entonces nadie será feliz. Nadie tendrá paz. Todos caerán a sus pies. Solo debe apoderarse de ellos, dejar que caigan en su red, que sean victimas tontas que no sospechan. Iván sabe que puede lograrlo. Lo único que su ira ciega le deja ver ahora es las caras de pavor de los otros gritando su nombre en busca clemencia, deshaciéndose en llantos de arrepentimiento, soltando gemidos de impotencia. Y eso a Iván lo deleita...lo llena...El no goza de hacer daño, pero ama ver como aquellos que parecen tan fuertes caen vencidos a sus pies como la nieve cae impulsada a la pura merced del viento.

Muerde sus labios ante el macabro placer que le corre por las venas. Es eso lo que le permite sobrellevar cada invierno, lo que le mantiene con vida: el perverso calor que llena cada una de sus células, manteniéndolo a salvo de congelarse, resguardado por su fuego interno y destructivo. Dándole esa cínica y pálida conexión a la vida. El invierno sigue viéndose tras las líneas que sus dedos trazaron. La nieve cae con más fuerza, con una ira violenta, castigando las duras estepas rusas. Él se limita a aceptarlo todo con una inocente e infantil sonrisa. Porque el invierno y el dolor le hacen sentir aún más ganas de castigarlos por arrojarlo a su abandono como un perro inútil, por dejarlo de lado como un simple muñeco de trapo.

Sus ojos violáceos arden con la furia de mil carbones encendidos, de mil fieras endemoniadas. Hace días que no duerme y apenas si ha probado bocado. Quiere que su único maná sea la rabia en sí misma, que lo único que vean sus ojos es aquella blanca esencia castigar su cuerpo. Porque así es como no se arrepentirá de nada, como seguirá adelante. Porque esa es su forma de hacerse fuerte contra ellos, contra el dolor, contra la soledad. Contra el cruento invierno. Esa es su forma de luchar contra todas sus adversidades, de arrollarlas, de pasarlas por encima. El es Rusia, y Rusia es fuerte.

Iván sonríe. Porque, pese a todo, hay una virtud que ese invierno le ha dado. Que ese dolor le ha ayudado a obtener. Porque a pesar de sus deseos, el tiene paciencia, y mucha...No le importa que pase un día, un año, un siglo o algunos milenios. Tarde o temprano, sin sospechas, uno a uno, irán cayendo bajo sus garras. Los irá atrayendo lenta y paulatinamente, obligándolos a estar cada vez más cerca suyo. Los hará uno con él, porque él es la tristeza. Les borrará esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro. Les quitará su felicidad, su esperanza, su calidez, absolutamente todo lo que tienen. Y solo podrán llorar bajo sus pies, pedir por piedad, por dejarles ir. Y el no les hará caso. Porque cuando ellos pronuncien esas palabras desesperadas, esos últimos anhelos de libertad, él podrá ser feliz. Y cuando pruebe su dulce sabor, el dulce sabor de las personas que le hacen feliz a cualquier costo, jamás podrá abandonarlo.

Mientras tanto, se limitará a fingir todo bajo una cálida sonrisa de niño, una sonrisa inocente. Ocultará su aura demoníaca para el momento apropiado. No quiere que se lo esperen, prefiere ver sus caras de terror y sorpresa al mismo tiempo, seguro que le harán gozar más de su felicidad...

Iván se ríe sardónicamente, ocultando con su aliento toda visión del helado exterior, cerrando las cortinas de su ventana para marcharse. Más allá, la nieve pura cae, las ramas de los árboles crujen con fuerza, la nada se pierde en ella misma detrás.

Fin.

* * *

_**¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Marco!!**_

_¡¡Y gracias a todos por su tiempo para leer!!**  
**_


End file.
